Trust: A Dangerous Gamble
by sakuraXXyume
Summary: Liu Bei has united China under the Shu flag. Liu Mei Xin is Liu Bei's daughter and she doesn't trust anyone, not even her own father but she doesn't mind when she is thrown around as a pawn. So what happens when she is engaged to Ma Chao? MaChaoXOC
1. Introduction

**Hi! It's me again. For this new story, the category is Dynasty Warriors. For all who know what I'm talking about, the setting is in the 6****th**** installment and this is a Ma Chao X OC pairing. Liu Bei has already united China under the Shu flag. (Is it sorta AU then?) Like my story about Prince of Tennis (PoT), I'm first going to give a short introduction about my OC. Fair warning: My OC is going to be very Mary-Sue. Those who do not like may flee or go away. It will be VERY HARD to convince me otherwise.**

**Introduction to OC:**

**Liu Mei Xin**

**Female, 18 years old**

**Language: Chinese**

**Hobbies: Archery, Horse-back riding, Calligraphy, Guqin, Sparring**

**Personality: Many rumors are spread around that she is a beauty but has a heart of stone. That is partially correct for she is a true beauty but has a rather soft heart. But, Mei Xin does not trust people, even her own father who is her only blood-related kin. She does not mind responsibility and never hesitates to become a pawn in politics.**

**Appearance: Long waist-length black hair. Known for having eyes of a phoenix and bow-shaped lips. About 5'8".**

**Fun facts: Daughter of Liu Bei, apprentice of Huang Yue Ying, and Sun Shang Xiang. Mei Xin often reminds herself as only a woman and pawn of politics and alliances while abiding to the Code of Womanhood. The only time she does not abide is when she is participating in archery, riding horses, or sparring. Mei Xin in Chinese means "beautiful fairy". Often gives a cold aura…**


	2. Tao Hua

"Mei Xin! Daughter!" Liu Bei cried out as he was searching for his daughter. He went to a maid and asked "Do you know where Lady Mei Xin is?"

"I hear that she's in the sparring arena, my lord," the maid replied. Liu Bei quickly rushed to the arena. At the arena, Liu Bei saw Mei Xin sparring with one of his generals.

Mei Xin was trying to win a deadlock with Zhao Yun.

"Your left foot at your fourth stance is weak! Your right arm has no more strength after a few rounds and your thigh at the sixth stance is too stiff!" Mei Xin exclaimed while being able to win the deadlock. Zhao Yun's arms sprayed apart, making Mei Xin take the advantage. She rushed forward, disarmed him, and pushed him to the ground. Mei Xin pressed a foot on his back and her twin swords were pointed at Zhao.

"You must be merciless in sparring, even if it's just practice." Mei Xin commented. The audience, Liu Bei and Guan Ping looked at the girl in respect. Liu Bei clapped followed by his general.

Mei Xin snapped her head to the direction of the audience, finally noticing them, and sent a snarl. Liu Bei came to hug his daughter but she avoided his arms and headed towards a chair.

"What do you need, lord father?" Mei Xin asked coldly.

"Can't you call me dad at least once?" Liu Bei asked.

"That doesn't answer my question, _lord father_." Mei Xin retorted, irritated.

"OK, OK! I-" Liu Bei started but was cut off by a loud noise followed by a girl's scream. Mei Xin quickly got up and started towards the noise. She found a guard…harassing a maid? Anyway, Mei Xin just started towards the guard and said, "Let go of her now!"

The guard looked at Mei Xin and chuckled. Obviously, he didn't know who he was dealing with. The guard walked forward to Mei Xin who didn't move a budge.

"My, what a feisty little woman. A ripe and fresh fruit…Do you know that I'm a protector of the Imperial family?" the guard said as he tried to touch Mei Xin's cheek. She only slapped his hand away and asked, "Then what's your name?"

The guard laughed, "I'm Shen Chuen. Perhaps you've heard of me before," and tried to approach her again. Mei Xin finally snapped. She slapped him and pushed him down to the floor.

"I've never heard of that name ever before…And did you know that I was _part_ of the Imperial family?" she asked. Just then, Liu Bei and his two generals came. The guard scrambled to kneel at the Emperor's uncle and his superiors.

"How dare you not kneel in front of his Highness?" the guard exclaimed. Now Liu Bei was frustrated.

"You should be beheaded for such a crime! How dare a lowly guard such as you command my daughter?" Liu Bei asked angrily. Guan Ping and Zhao Yun nodded. The guard glanced between Liu Bei and Mei Xin.

"I-I'm very sorry. Please be merciful!" the guard stammered out. Mei Xin ignored him and rushed over to the maid.

"Did he do anything to you?" Mei Xin asked nicely. The maid shook her head slightly, scared of the princess. Mei Xin giggled quietly for only the maid to here and said, "It's alright. He won't harass you anymore. What's your name?"

"Tao Hua…" the maid said timidly.

"Well, Tao Hua, what do you think the punishment for this man should be?" Mei Xin asked.

"Please don't let him near me again!" Tao Hua exclaimed. Mei Xin looked closely at Tao Hua and saw that she was only about eight to nine years old. Mei Xin put on a small smile before hugging the little girl and turned to the Liu Bei and the guard.

"This guard is to be never allowed in the palace grounds. Father, will you let this girl become my maid?" Mei Xin declared. Liu Bei agreed. Part of the reason is that Mei Xin finally asked for a maid after she rejected all the maids that Liu Bei sent to her. The other half was that Mei Xin finally asked him for something!

Mei Xin turned to Tao Hua and said, "You will never see this man again. Will or rather, can you become my maid?" Tao Hua nodded happily.

**In Mei Xin's chambers…**

"You can sleep in that bed. Every morning, you can wash your face in the basin in the corner. Tao Hua, my demands are actually quite simple. Sometimes to send a message or pour some ink for my calligraphy. Also, there is only one rule for you to follow. Everywhere I go, you will follow closely. Understood?" Mei Xin directed Tao Hua who was happily observing the room.

"Thank you for rescuing me, my lady. I am forever indebted." Tao Hua said.

Mei Xin smiled privately and said, "You have a smart mind for your age. Would you like to take lessons with me?"

"What kind of lessons, my lady?"

"I have calligraphy, sparring, archery, battle strategies, horse-back riding, and guqin. You don't have to take them but since you're going to follow me, might as well participate…"

"Can I take calligraphy and guqin?" Tao Hua asked innocently.

Mei Xin agreed.

**The next day…**

"Tao Hua, are you excited?" Mei Xin asked. Tao Hua nodded eagerly as she held hands with Mei Xin. Suddenly, a guard approached bearing a message. Tao Hua hid behind Mei Xin as the guard said, "Lord Liu Bei is in need of you, Lady Mei Xin."

Mei Xin nodded and dismissed the guard with "I'll be there in a moment." The guard went away and Tao Hua came out.

"I'm sorry Tao Hua but we might have to start tutoring another day, is that alright?" Mei Xin said bluntly. Tao Hua only said, "I promised to follow you wherever you go, right?"

**In Liu Bei's office…**

Liu Bei looked up to see his daughter and her new maid.

"What is it you need, lord father?" Mei Xin asked.

"Mei Xin, you are 18 now, are you not?" Liu Bei asked. Mei Xin only nodded.

"You are of marriageable age now, yes?" Liu Bei asked.

"What is it that you want to tell me?" Mei Xin exclaimed, impatient.

"Well, I was considering having you engaged…" Liu Bei said, waiting for a sudden outburst like all his other children whom he played matchmaker with.

"Yes, continue"

Liu Bei was shocked but continued, "Do you have any objections?"

"No, why do you ask? You're making it sound like I have a choice."

Taken aback, Liu Bei said, "You do have a choice! You-"

"What am I to do when you choose a suitable husband? I have no one in mind and I have no right to object for I am a woman." Mei Xin explained rather bluntly.

"All suitors who have come asking for your hand, I have all rejected! Why? I want you to be happy! There were princes and even some servants!" Liu Bei said angrily.

"How can I be happy when you killed mother?" Mei Xin retorted.

"This again? I already told you that I had no choice."

"No choice? You murdered your own concubine with your own hands! When Brother Shan's mother came and interrogated you, you said mother was a prisoner that you were about to capture! Do you think that I'm that foolish? I saw everything with my own eyes when I was only three!" Mei Xin yelled.

Liu Bei didn't respond. He never knew Mei Xin knew _everything._

Finally, he spoke up. "Wait three days and I will find a husband for you."

**OMG! My first chapter. Please review! Your reviews show me if I should continue or not with this story! The next chapter will talk more about Ma Chao. If you noticed, I never use Mengda. Sorry but I'm just lazy and I'm used to Ma Chao more.**


	3. Is it him?

Two days have passed since Liu Bei declared that Mei Xin would be engaged. Mei Xin had remembered the day but was strolling along the cherry blossom gardens. Tao Hua wasn't there since Mei Xin let her take a break and let Tao Hua travel the city grounds.

Mei Xin looked at the cherry blossoms and plucked one. Then, a man appeared suddenly but Mei Xin just looked intently at the blossom.

"Do not be afraid!" the man exclaimed.

"Do I look afraid to you?" Mei Xin said softly and finally looked at the man.

He was wearing green and black clothes and armor for riding. He also had a crown which resembled a dragon's face which covered his grayish, yellowish hair.

The man stepped closer until he was about two feet away from Mei Xin but she didn't budge. He stared at the beautiful girl in front of him. All her raven black hair drifted behind her back except a few strands that lingered around her face. All hair was down, signifying that she was still unmarried.

The man kneeled in front of Mei Xin and said, "I'm dearly sorry for disturbing you. My-"

"It's alright. I was getting lonely, anyways."

The man sported a smile. "My family name is Ma, given name Chao."

Mei Xin's face became serious. "One of the five tiger generals. You went missing when Liu Bei called for you." She dropped the blossom.

"Yes, I sold my sword for a horse so I could roam the countryside. My lord has called me back for a reason…that I have no clue of…"

Mei Xin thought, 'Could it be? Father just might…'

Just then, a guard came and said, "You are needed in the prescence of Lord Liu Bei, Lord Ma and Lady-"

"I understand, lead the way." Mei Xin interrupted.

**At Liu Bei's office…**

Ma Chao and Mei Xin entered the office.

"Ah, so I see you have met Ma Chao. It's good to see you again, my old friend!" Liu Bei exclaimed and went up to give Ma Chao a hug.

"Ma Chao, I have called you here for two reasons. The first one is for you to have a match with this lady here," and more quietly, "Tell me what you think about her."

"But, my lord, I sold my sword…" Ma Chao stammered.

Mei Xin spoke up, "You do not have to worry. When the man was about to melt it, I happened to pass by. I bought the sword myself. You may have it back. Also, your sword is a heavy sword, am I right?"

Ma Chao only nodded and followed Mei Xin to her chambers. She showed Ma Chao his sword and took it. Then, they proceeded to the arena.

"Whoever surrenders first will lose. One round match!" shouted Liu Bei from a balcony.

Mei Xin stood with her twin swords while Ma Chao was standing with Ruination, his heavy sword. Ma Chao took the lead by first swinging his sword towards Mei Xin but she ducked. Mei Xin, while Ma Chao was still trying to gain control of his sword, appeared behind Ma Chao. There, she managed to take the sword off him and raised a sword against his neck.

"Surrender?" she whispered to his ear. Ma Chao nodded hesitantly and Mei Xin let go. Liu Bei chuckled at the sidelines and clapped.

Ma Chao approached him. "What an exceptional young lady. You seem to have a connection with her, my lord. May I ask…what is her name?"

Liu Bei chuckled again and said, "Why don't you ask her yourself?" Ma Chao blushed the slightest and walked to Mei Xin, who was smiling and cleaning her swords.

"My lady…may I ask what your name is?" Ma Chao asked.

Mei Xin's smile quickly turned into a frown. "Why do you ask, Lord Ma?"

Ma Chao was afraid but continued, "It is a bane for me not to know such a beautiful lady's name."

Mei Xin's face turned into a look of disgust and scowled at him. She then stomped to her chambers. Ma Chao, awestricken, just stood there. Liu Bei sighed and pat his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for my daughter's behavior." Liu Bei said.

"Y-your daughter? I'm very sorry," Ma Chao knelt down, "I had NO idea that the lady was your daughter."

"At ease Ma Chao, at ease. Her name is Liu Mei Xin."

"Beautiful fairy…" Ma Chao whispered to himself, "She is an exceptional young lady and what I said was true. I wonder why she became so angry…"

"Ma Chao, it was nothing you did. Mei Xin, in her natural personality, doesn't like people who say things that are necessarily complimenting her. I think it was rather something I did." Liu Bei said. Ma Chao remained silent. Liu Bei explained what he did to Mei Xin's mother and what Mei Xin saw. Ma Chao still remained silent but pitiful to Mei Xin. After the explanation, Ma Chao went to visit Mei Xin.

In front of the door, Ma Chao knocked.

"Come in," said two feminine voices. Ma Chao came in to see Tao Hua (who had come back from her trip) and Mei Xin sitting in front of a mirror. Tao Hua quickly stood up and walked out.

*awkward silence*

"I'm sorry for what I said."

"It's rather alright. I should get used to it anyway. Instead, I'm sorry for my behavior…But then, I'm sure you're here for another reason."

"Yes…I am rather attracted to you…"

"I've been told that. What else do you need?" Mei Xin said. She was rather irritated for the millionth time. Even though suitors flocked to her, Mei Xin still wasn't used to being complimented.

"I was going to ask your father for your hand in marriage even though I just met you. You are an exceptional and beautiful lady. It would be my utmost honor to marry you."

"I believe that you don't need to ask. He is already setting arrangements for our marriage. I'm not stupid, I can sense what he is thinking. But beware; he only wants me to marry you so that you can continue working for him." Mei Xin said coldly and stood up from her chair.

Ma Chao was rather happy that he was engaged to Mei Xin but sensed that Mei Xin didn't sound happy. When he married, Ma Chao wanted to be married to someone that liked him back. Rather, he hated arranged marriages. He truly felt attracted to this woman and desired her so he made up his mind. Ma Chao decided to court her like the traditional systems. Hopefully, Liu Bei wouldn't object.

Ma Chao knelt down and said, "Lady Mei Xin, I wish to court you. Will you let me?" Mei Xin thought 'My, that's rather straightforward.'

Mei Xin smiled a little and bent down. She placed a cool hand on his cheek and said, "I'll be waiting. See? I'm not that cold-hearted."

Ma Chao lifted her other free hand and kissed it softly.

***sigh* My stories are really fluffy…Oh well, Ma Chao appears and the next chapter will feature their marriage. I don't really know all the traditional systems of Ancient China (even though I'm Chinese -.-'). Correct me if you see errors!**


	4. Let the Courting Begin!

Mei Xin woke up and felt somewhat refreshed. She then remembered what had happened yesterday. Ma Chao had asked for her permission to court her.

'He's the first man that I allowed to court me. I hope he doesn't disappoint me like father…' Mei Xin thought.

**At Liu Bei's office…**

Mei Xin was at her father's office again. It was the day that Liu Bei would announce her betrothed.

"You understand why you are here, correct?" Liu Bei asked.

"Yes" Mei Xin replied while pretending to not know about her knowledge of her marriage already.

"I wanted to betroth you to my general Ma Chao at first but he has come to me with a special request."

"What is that, lord father?" Mei Xin acted out.

"He wishes to court you and have you comply to marriage willingly."

"He needs not court me if he wants me to be willing. But since he's made this request to Lord father, I am willing to see how he fares…" Mei Xin said.

Ma Chao was listening outside and a desire inflamed inside him.

**Several minutes later…**

Mei Xin was taking a stroll with Tao Hua and finally settled on a table with her.

"It's a beautiful morning, is it not?" Ma Chao said, appearing out of nowhere. Mei Xin didn't make eye contact and nodded. Meanwhile, Tao Hua was looking at the man in front of her. She was curious on why he approached her lady.

"My lady?" Tao Hua said. Mei Xin looked at Tao Hua and asked nicely, "What is it?"

"I feel sick. May I be excused from my duties today?" Tao Hua asked timidly.

"Are you alright?" Mei Xin asked in a motherly way.

"I think I'm alright. I just need a rest for a day or two." Tao Hua replied while blinking one eye to her. Mei Xin cocked her eyebrows but got the message.

"You may be excused," but more silently, "you are a mischievous girl, but thank you."

Tao Hua only smiled and walked away while bowing to Ma Chao.

Ma Chao turned to Mei Xin and said, "May I have the honor of a stroll with you?"

Mei Xin examined him. Ma Chao was still wearing his riding clothes and armor from yesterday.

"I'd love to." Mei Xin said politely and took his arm. They walked together until they reached the same cherry blossom garden where they first met.

"Please wait here, my lady. I need to get something," and by that, Ma Chao left. Mei Xin sat on a stone chair and waited. Then, Zhao Yun and Guan Ping came.

"Yo!" both said and asked what Mei Xin was doing.

"I allowed a good friend of yours to court me. I'm watiting for him," Mei Xin said hesitantly. There was awkward silence following afterwards.

"Who's the lucky guy? You didn't even let me court you," Zhao Yun said.

"You didn't let me court you too!" Guan Ping chimed in.

"Courting isn't a game. Besides, we were six years old back then!" Mei Xin said sternly.

"But still, we requested again 2 months ago!" both boys exclaimed again.

"Sorry but I don't have anything towards you. I wish to remain…companions with you two," Mei Xin said.

"Aren't we friends?" Guan Ping said.

"Companions is a better term…"

Just then, Ma Chao came back with a bouquet of cherry blossoms to see Zhao Yun grabbing Mei Xin's hand. He continued to watch Mei Xin retract her hand away fiercely and walk away from the duo. Before leaving, she said, "He's Ma Chao." Zhao Yun looked longingly at Mei Xin before walking away with Guan Ping. Ma Chao followed Mei Xin to an arena. He went to the balcony to see Zhuge Liang's wife and his lord's third wife. Then, Mei Xin walked in with a bow.

"Mei Xin, you've come!" both Yue Ying and Shang Xiang said. Mei Xin only smiled in their direction. Mei Xin then froze on her spot. She nocked a bow and shot an arrow at Ma Chao, missing by an inch.

"Who is there?" Mei Xin yelled. Shang Xiang and Yue Ying nocked an arrow too.

Ma Chao came out with his hands in the air. Mei Xin's expression softened and lowered her bow.

"Lord Ma, I am sorry to have stood you up. I accidentally forgot about waiting for you." Mei Xin said.

"At ease, my lady." He then bowed to Yue Ying and Shang Xiang.

"What is General Ma Chao doing here, Mei Xin?" Yue Ying asked.

Mei Xin remained silent while Ma Chao spoke.

"Lady Mei Xin has allowed me to follow the traditional system of courting."

Yue Ying and Shang Xiang smiled at each other knowingly.

"Mei Xin, you have grown, have you not? I believe that Lord Ma is the first man you have allowed to court you. Am I not correct?" Shang Xiang said while giggling like a little girl. Mei Xin only smiled. Yue Ying led Shang Xiang out of the arena and only Mei Xin and Ma Chao were left in the arena. Ma Chao had jumped down to the arena to greet Mei Xin.

"I'm deeply sorry for…attacking you. It is pure instinct. I-"

She almost apologized once more when Ma Chao's arms wrapped around her. He then laid his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes.

"Lord Ma? Are you tired? U-"

"Shhh. I just want to stay like this for a moment."

Mei Xin knew that she could be beheaded for being _touched_ by a man before marriage. But then again, it didn't matter. She wanted him to stay there, hugging her and enveloping her into warmth.


	5. What do you think of me?

"Umm-"

Mei Xin wanted to say something to tell Ma Chao to let her go but couldn't bring herself to. But Ma Chao finally realized what he was doing and let go.

"I'm sorry, my lady. I was being impulsive. I-"

"It's alright." Mei Xin said, smiling. A truly rare sight.

Ma Chao was relieved. He was afraid that Mei Xin would be mad and not let him court her anymore.

"Shall we continue our…interaction?" Mei Xin asked politely.

"Ah! Yes! Ummm…" Ma Chao was unable to think of anything to do.

"Lord Ma, I have an idea. I was wondering if you could accompany somewhere."

"Of course."

They then walked out of the arena. Ma Chao was wondering where they were heading until Mei Xin explained that they were going to pick some longan fruit. They were still walking until they came across two women.

"Royal oldest sister, royal second sister, what a coincidence." Mei Xin said with a fake smile.

The others smirked and said with fake innocence, "Yes, what a coincidence, royal third sister. My, what do we have here? Who is this young man?"

Mei Xin quickly saw that her older sisters were trying to flirt with Ma Chao.

"Sisters, I think you insult him by asking him that…unnecessary question. I can't believe that you do not know Ma Chao the Splendid, he is one of the five tiger generals. It's hard to blame, you were captured by Cao Chun during the Battle of Changban, only rescued after lord father united China. Of course you don't know one of lord father's later generals. Besides, you were married once you were released. It's hard to know any other man." Mei Xin quickly said.

"Hmmph, our husbands are under our complete control. They would cower before us like pigs. Speaking of pigs, where are those filthy husbands of ours?" the older sister said.

"I thought that they were following us. Come out you ugly dogs!" the younger said.

Then, two men in royal clothes cowered over to the princesses.

"Princess, we weren't hiding-"

"Enough of your excuses!" the older sister screamed and reached for a nearby flower vase. Before the husband could die of blood loss, Mei Xin used a nearby sword to lift the flower vase out of her hands.

"My elder sister! You musn't be so barbaric to your husband." Mei Xin exclaimed. The princess's husbands sought refuge behind Mei Xin.

"Come back you good for nothings!" the younger sister yelled.

"Enough of this! You destroy our reputation by saying those disgusting words! They may come to stay at my guest room tonight and they will go back to your chambers when they want to. Is that clear?" Mei Xin exclaimed. The husbands let out a sigh of relief.

**That night…**

"Thank you Princess Mei Xin. We are forever in your debt, " the older husband said.

"Your sisters have abused us both physically and mentally ever since we've married them. It is true what our town says. Being the princess's husband is the worst that can ever happen to a man. I mean no offense Lady Mei Xin," the younger husband said recklessly.

"We would've never married them if we knew their personalities beforehand," the older said.

"If we knew that there was a princess like you, we'd rather-"

Mei Xin fake smiled and intercepted, "I'm flattered princes. I understand that my elder sisters might have reasons to do such things but you control your own body. Anyways, you may sleep here for the night. I'll find somewhere else to sleep. Tao Hua can sleep in the servants quarters tonight."

Mei Xin turned to Tao Hua, "If the other servants hurt you or say mean things, tell me about it, OK?"

Tao Hua nodded and bounded off. Meanwhile, Ma Chao was watching everything and remaining silent until now.

"Lady Mei Xin, I have an idea. Why don't you sleep at my chambers tonight?"

"Well, wouldn't it be rude of me?"

"It wouldn't"

**At Ma Chao's chambers…**

"You only have one bed?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry…"

"It's alright. How about we put a plank of wood between us?"

"Ok…"

The two slept besides the wood that separated them. When Mei Xin knew that Ma Chao had fallen asleep, she got up and removed the plank, allowing him to be able to sleep with the whole bed. She then walked out. It wasn't long before Ma Chao noticed. He then went to search for her. He was about to give up at the cherry blossom garden.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" a voice said. Ma Chao looked up and saw that Mei Xin was laying on a tree.

"I was worried about you."

Mei Xin smiled slightly and dropped from the tree.

"Do you doubt my skills as a swordswoman?" Mei Xin asked somewhat playfully.

"No, somehow I don't think I'll ever doubt your skills."

Mei Xin snorted and said, "Men and their words. Always trying to impress the ladies."

Ma Chao cocked an eyebrow and retorted, "What I said was true, Lady Mei Xin."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Can you stop it with the 'lady'? It's getting annoying."

"What should I call you?"

"Just Mei Xin is fine."

"Ok, I'll try to get used to that. By the way, what impression do you have of me so far?"

Mei Xin was silent and Ma Chao was about to walk out when, "Do you really want to know your answer?"

Ma Chao nodded and waited.

"I think…"

**Yeah! Cliffhanger…is this a cliffhanger? I wanted to leave it like that. Anyway, please review!**


	6. The Fifteenth of the Fourth Month

**I think a certain scene of this chapter is kind of random and there will be a tinge of fantasy (genre) in here…You might want to skip if you don't believe in this stuff…But you'd be skipping a confession (sort of)…I'm sorry to the people who find this chapter extremely random…I'm such an idiot! WAHAHAAHAHA T_T ^-^'**

Mei Xin moved closer to Ma Chao and tilted her head until she was only an inch away from his face.

"I think this should explain everything."

Ma Chao was confused until Mei Xin tilted closer and their lips met. But she parted as quick as she met.

"Aghhh!" Mei Xin groaned as she stumbled away from Ma Chao.

"What's wrong?" Ma Chao asked worriedly.

"Is today the fifteenth of the fourth month? (It basically means April 15th)" Mei Xin asked while clutching her stomach.

Ma Chao thought and said yes.

"Damn it! Get away from me!" Mei Xin exclaimed. It was too late. Ma Chao watched as Mei Xin's raven black hair turned…dark blue? Her eyes also changed from pure black to crimson red. Mei Xin's gracefulness disappeared as she stumbled back to Ma Chao.

"Mei Xin, are you alright?"

Mei Xin didn't reply but got out both of her twin swords. She raised one of them and almost slashed Ma Chao in the heart until he managed to dodge.

"Snap out of it!" Ma Chao exclaimed but to no avail. Mei Xin continuingly tried to hack Ma Chao into pieces. This continued for a few minutes until an outburst came out of her.

"Aim for my heart. Kill me…" the original Mei Xin said. Ma Chao saw the original Mei Xin for a few seconds before quickly reverting to her "demon form."

'There must be some other way…" Ma Chao pondered. Then, an idea slapped him across the face (no way! Ideas can slap you?).

"Demon" Mei Xin was coming for him when she was disarmed by Ma Chao and quickly entangled in an embrace. "Demon" Mei Xin was trying to pry away from him when his hand caught her chin. Instantly, "Demon" Mei Xin calmed down.

Ma Chao's lips met hers. Slowly, Mei Xin started changing back to normal.

'_soft'_ were their only thoughts. When they finally parted, Mei Xin fainted.

**Later at Mei Xin's chambers (the princess's husbands were kicked out)…**

"Every year on the fifteenth of the fourth month, my little darling would turn like this. It's been like this ever since her mother died. I'm surprised on how you were able to revert her. It was said by an oracle that the only person who would cure her of this illness is the one 'worthy of her love'…" Liu Bei explained while sitting on her bedside.

Zhao Yun and Guan Ping rushed in. Zhao Yun quickly rushed to the unconscious Mei Xin and grasped her hand.

"Lady Mei Xin, are you alright?" Zhao Yun exclaimed.

"Lord Ma…" said the unconscious Mei Xin. Everybody looked (more like glared for Zhao Yun) at Ma Chao as he walked to the bed.

**This is an abrupt ending…I'm sorry again for those who think that the beginning is kinda random…**


	7. The Right Man

**PLEASE READ: In this story, I didn't make Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and Pang Tong die for a purpose. They'll be playing special roles in this story…Sorry if you dislike this fact…**

While Mei Xin slept, Liu Bei held a meeting with Zhao Yun and Ma Chao.

"I have consulted Pang Tong and Zhuge Liang about my darling's… 'disease'." Liu Bei said.

"What did they say, my lord?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Both said that her anguish of her mother's death was too deep. What makes me sad is that I'm the one who started this trouble. We must take care of this before her twentieth birthday or my daughter will die as this demon form of hers will kill her slowly from the inside."

"How will we cure her of this sickness? I will put my life on line for her." Ma Chao said as he knelt in front of Liu Bei.

"So will I." Zhao Yun also said and knelt like Ma Chao.

"At ease, my generals." Liu Bei said. Zhao Yun and Ma Chao stood back up.

"The only cure of this is to take her purity…This 'demon' of hers feeds on her purity. Taking away her purity may kill the 'demon' of starvation." Liu Bei added hesitantly.

Ma Chao and Zhao Yun stayed standing silently.

"Of course, I can not let a random man take her to bed. Pang Tong and Zhuge Liang have predicted that the only one who may revert her from this purity is the same from the oracle of her child. Only 'the one worthy of her love' is able to cure her. As you can see, it is very hard to be worthy of her love." Liu Bei continued explaining.

"Let me complete this goal, my lord." Zhao Yun said.

"No, let me, my lord." Ma Chao also quickly said.

"Silence! This is my daughter you're talking about! As I said, I will not let a random man take her pureness. Only a man worthy of her _and me_ may be decided upon. I've already decided on the participating men all over. Even though some were old enemies, I believe that they are fit for this goal."

"But my lord, you can't possibly let an outsider be joined with your daughter!"

"I'm only considering them General Zhao. Other than them, you two will be participating with my nephew, Guan Ping."

(A/N: Remember, Guan Ping was the foster son of Guan Yu who was Liu Bei's sworn brother making Guan Ping, Liu Bei's nephew…)

"Who will be 'them' my lord?"

"That is a good question, Ma Chao. I will choose three men from both Wei and Wu."

"Our rivals? You can not possibly let Lady Mei Xin interact with these beasts."

"Calm down Zhao Yun. I will let these men be candidates. Since when did you question your lord?"

Zhao Yun finally shut up.

"The men from Wei: Xiahou Dun, Sima Yi, and Zhang Liao. The men from Wu: Ling Tong, Gan Ning, and Lu Xun."

**This chapter doesn't really show Mei Xin a lot…Oh well, hope you liked this chapter!**


	8. Desire

"Daughter, are you alright?" Liu Bei asked worridly. Mei Xin was still confined to the bed so she only sat up.

"Yes I am, lord father…Tell me about this 'choosing' of yours. Do you have any idea of what you are doing to your men?"

"I have no-"

"Don't play dumb with me, lord father. This morning, you and Lord Ma with Lord Zhao speak so loud that I could hear every word you three said. Tell me what you think, do you seriously intend on pairing me with your former enemies?"

"I am only thinking about your safety. What I said is true. I, as your father, will not let my daughter's purity taken by a random unknown man."

"I understand but do you seriously consider Lord Ma and Lord Zhao as strangers?"

"…"

"I think lord Pang Tong and master Zhuge is talking something other than worthy of my love. When someone is finally worthy of my love, they do not have to have status or riches. It is the one whom I decide or rather "desire" for myself. Lord father, you have taken care of me since I was little as a father should. You know my personality well enough."

"Yes. But whom is it you desire?"

Mei Xin beckoned Liu Bei over and whispered whom she "desired" and also her plans.

**Later at the Grand Hall…**

Liu Bei gathered all his generals and strategists for a special announcement. Even the family members such as the concubines and children came. Once all of them were here, Liu Bei sat on a grand yellow chair. (XD, it's supposed to look like a throne or something…)

All his generals and strategists kneeled and paid their respects.

"At ease, my friends. I have gathered all of you here for a special and happy announcement. Come, my daughter."

Mei Xin appeared with a blue dress and butterfly patterns adorned with jewelry pieces on top of her hair. Mei Xin's face was expressionless.

"I know announce that my daughter, Liu Mei Xin, will be married to my general, Ma Chao, in the eighth of the sixth month!"

Liu Bei started clapping and was then followed by others who were either reluctant or happy for Mei Xin.

Ma Chao walked to Mei Xin and took her hands.

"Let's go somewhere more private." Mei Xin said, leading him to her chambers.

**At Mei Xin's chambers…**

"You should know why I brought you here, no?"

"It is about this marriage. Correct?"

"Halfly. I've overheard your conversation with my father and Zhao Yun. Apart from our marriage, what do you think about this disease of mine?"

A moment of hesitation passed before Ma Chao spoke. "I think that is important that we cure this disease."

"Who do you think is most capable of curing this?" Mei Xin asked and finally making eye contact with Ma Chao.

"…"

"Let me reword that. Who do you think is worthy of my love?" Mei Xin said.

"I can not say, for when searching for someone worthy of your love, you search for someone you desire. I have no say on who you like. You and only you can make this decision."

Mei Xin smiled at his good answer.

"We still have two months before we are married. Before then, you may come visit my chambers at night. Might as well start sleeping next to me just to get used to it!" Mei Xin was able to tease.

Ma Chao blushed slightly at the comment. After a moment of silence, Ma Chao asked something he had longed an answer for.

"Mei Xin, who is it you desire?"

In a split second, Mei Xin appeared next to Ma Chao and whispered, "You, Mengda."

**The next day…**

Mei Xin was practicing archery with Shang Xiang.

"Mei Xin, you're so tense today. What's happened?"

"Nothing really."

Shang Xiang was grinning and asked, "It's your marriage right?"

"I'm pretty neutral."

"What do you mean? Marriage only comes once in your life!"

"Not for men. They have multiple wives and concubines. You were lucky to be _only_ the third wife of father. Besides, you were my age when you married him."

"What does my marriage with your father have to do with anything? Also, you should spend some more time with your future husband instead."

"I want to enjoy my freedom for the last two months. Even though I expected that I will be married someday, I don't feeling like losing my freedom as a single woman that fast. As wife to a man, I have to tend to the household."

Shang Xiang eventually agreed to her reasons.

Meanwhile, Ma Chao listened to their whole conversation.

***sigh* I haven't updated the story in such a long time! Remember, at least one review or else I won't continue the story!**


	9. When the Crown Prince Beckons

**First things first, Liu Shan is not the Imperial Crown Prince, he's the crown prince of Shu Han.**

"Lady Mei Xin, wake up!" Tao Hua exclaimed and shook Mei Xin until she awakened.

"What is it?" Mei Xin asked.

"His Imperial Highness has called for you!" Tao Hua explained.

"Ugh, cousin always had a knack for calling me at the wrong time…" Mei Xin said as she rubbed her head.

**A few minutes later…**

Mei Xin and Tao Hua soon came out and dressed up.

"Mei Xin, where are you going?" Ma Chao asked.

"To see my dear cousin. It would be best if you didn't follow. His Highness has always been…protective of me." Mei Xin briskly said before walking away.

'This doesn't sound right.' Ma Chao thought and followed his future wife.

**At the Imperial Palace…**

"Your Highness" was the only thing that Mei Xin could say as she knelt down in her way of respect.

"Ahh, Mei Xin, you have come. It's good to see you!"

"As am I" Mei Xin lied. On the other hand, she was pondering on why her cousin/ the Imperial crown prince had called on her.

"I have called you here for a special reason…well, to me that is."

"I'm dying to know" Mei Xin said sarcastically but none got to the Crown Prince. He was now in front of Mei Xin. The Crown Prince tilted her chin to make her look straight at the Crown Prince.

"You have gotten beautiful. More beautiful than when we were children. The fierce eyes of a phoenix yet black as the night sky. These lips as well, I'll never forget when I caressed them with my own."

"Cousin, I'm afraid your memory has gone astray. We never made lip contact and I think that you're remembering one of your concubines instead." Mei Xin said while trying to back away.

'Why won't she succumb to my charms, like all the others? Is it because of family relations? It couldn't be! We're only family by marriage!'

It was true, the Crown Prince had his charms. However, he looked exactly as Mei Xin except the fact that his eyes were slightly more narrowed and possessed a mischievous gleam in them. His hair was tied into the traditional bun that only the Imperial males donned on.

"You've known my attraction that I had for you. It's never died over the past years. Mei Xin, will you become my Empress when I become Emperor?"

**I'll leave it at that! *sigh* It's almost been a month since I updated this! I should put a Post-ed note on myself to remind that I have a fanfic account and must update! Sorry this chapter is so short! XD**


	10. To Get Over

**Wow, it's been two months! HAPPY BELATED HAPPY NEW YEAR! May your year of 2011 be happy and may you be lucky and healthy (or at least survive 2011 XD). Also, Chinese New Year is on February 3****rd****! To everybody who celebrates CNY, remember to receive your li shi (Ok, I don't know how to write it out in English but you know I mean the red packets :D) ! This story has never been off my mind because a big fatass block was on me (if you know what I mean) and to be truthful, this is seriously my favorite story that I like to update on. On to the story!**

"Mei Xin, will you become my Empress when I become Emperor?" the Crown Prince said.

"Your Highness-"

"Please, it's becoming tiring. Peasants and servants, I'm fine with but Mei Xin, when will you ever start calling me by Bian Shi?" the Crown Prince said.

"My apologies. My position is limited to either calling you 'Your Highness' or 'Cousin'" Mei Xin sternly said.

"I'll let this go for now. Answer my question." Bian Shi said sternly at the same level as Mei Xin.

"I'm engaged to a man already. I must reject your proposal."

"Who? Why haven't I heard of this?" Bian Shi was fuming. Nothing could stand in his way. Mei Xin couldn't say it out though. She knew her cousin well.

"You'll find out this month."

"Mei Xin, I demand to know." Bian Shi didn't look pretty when he was angry. Bian Shi didn't look pretty right now…

Mei Xin repeated herself, "You'll find out this month."

"What good is this man? I've known you since childhood. It was ME who comforted you during your mother's death! It was ME who helped you turn away the suitors."

Now Mei Xin was irritated. "Your words of comfort were 'Get over it. It happens everyday.' It was YOU who knew that I would get married one day."

"At least tell me who."

"Only if you tell me something in return."

"I swear on my inheritance to the throne and my heirs beyond."

Mei Xin wasn't amused. "Did you bed a woman named Yuen Nian Tze and bear a daughter with her?"

"I've bedded many women. You can't expect me to remember."

"I do. You gave her this."

Mei Xin took out a golden hankerchief. A picture of swans were sewn into it. Bian Shi grabbed it and examined the hankerchief.

"Where'd you get this?"

"Your daughter."

"Where is she?" Bian Shi asked.

"Do you even know her name?"

Bian Shi silenced.

"You wanted to marry me because you wanted to forget about her, didn't you? She was the only one you liked." Mei Xin said, her gaze softening for once.

"Do you know how Nian Tze is?"

"She's dead. She died waiting for you."

For the very first time, Mei Xin saw Bian Shi cry.

"Tao Hua!" Mei Xin cried out. The little servant girl opened the door, revealing herself and Ma Chao (who was eavesdropping).

Tao Hua ran to Mei Xin's side and hugged her leg.

"Come to father." Bian Shi silently said, bowing down to match Tao Hua's height.

Tao Hua didn't budge.

"Cousin, give her some time."

"No, I've waited too long to know that I've given birth to a daughter." Bian Shi said, moving towards Tao Hua.

It all happened so fast. A knife was instantly at Bian Shi's throat.

"You dare attack me? You can have a death penalty for this!"

Ma Chao went to Mei Xin's side instantly.

"Put it down, you can die for this!"

"Give her time" was all Mei Xin said.

Bian Shi hesitantly relented.

The knife was resheathed and Mei Xin stomped out of the room with Tao Hua following.

"I suppose you're her betrothed?"

Ma Chao noticed Bian Shi and quickly bowed down. "Yes your highness"

"You must treat her well or I will never forgive you. A death penalty would be at hand. However, there is one question I must ask."

"Anything your Highness." Ma Chao said.

"Would you die for her? A simple question."

Ma Chao was silent for a few minutes.

"No I wouldn't."

"And why is that?" Bian Shi's face remained calm.

"I wouldn't die and leave her alone. I would live to be with her."

Bian Shi looked off into space for a while.

"That's what Nian Tze asked me as well. She wasn't a beauty, but she was wonderful. I thought marrying Mei Xin would make me forget. I still remember that face when she fell asleep beside me…"

"Why didn't you marry her then?"

"Marriage? Hah! Between me and a lowly farmgirl? My family would never take that. I now only wish to take care of my daughter." Bian Shi continued to look off into space.

"I shall take my leave, your Highness."

**Outside in the garden…**

"Tao Hua? What do you think of that man you just saw?"

"He's scary! He reminds me of the guard that tried to-"

Tao Hua started to cry.

"Now now, we can't cry easily. When we cry, we become more easily taken advantage of."

Tao Hua nodded and wiped away her tears.

"Tao Hua! What's wrong?" a voice yelled out.

The girls turned to see a young boy about the age of twelve run up to them.

"Get away from her you old hag!" The boy yelled out.

Mei Xin's eyebrow twitched.

"Xie, don't be so rude!" Tao Hua urged.

"She made you cry didn't she? Why are you so nice to her?" The boy supposedly named "Xie" said.

"Because she-"

"Because she is your uncle's betrothed and your friend's mistress." Ma Chao said, coming to her rescue.

"Oh! Uncle, what are you doing here?" Xie asked, avoiding Ma Chao's eyes.

"Go to your room, now."

Xie glanced at Tao Hua again and obediently walked away.

"General Ma, you didn't have to-"

"That boy will never learn his manners until he is forced. I apologize on his be-"

Mei Xin pressed her hand onto her forehead.

"Mei Xin, are you alright?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"My lady, I shall escort you to your chambers." Tao Hua spoke up.

"Dear niece, these clothes are unbefitting of you. You are part of us know and we must-"

"It's because I am your niece that I must take care of you."

Mei Xin nodded silently and followed Tao Hua to her chambers, leaving Ma Chao.

**In Mei Xin's chambers…**

Mei Xin was lying down on her bed while Tao Hua started worrying.

"My lady! You have a fever! I must inform-"

"Don't" Mei Xin said weakly, "They'll cause a fight over this"

"But-"

"Tao Hua, I beg of you."

Tao Hua relented and kneeled beside the bed.

"Tao Hua, didn't you come here so you could find your father?"

Tao Hua widened her eyes and looked away.

"My cousin was always fretting over something and I never knew why. I could only hear rumors that stated His Highness was looking for a woman. Ever since I met you, you held a particular resemblance."

"That man can't be my father. He's-"

"Scary? Tao Hua, all men are scary in this world. Only certain people can tap into their better and non-scary side. You are one of those people for my cousin."

There was an awkward silence for a while. Nothing happened until, "My lady, may I be dismissed? You have a-"

"I'll be fine by myself. It isn't the first time I had a fever." Mei Xin replied, showing a weak smile.

"Thank you, my lady."

With this, Tao Hua walked outside. Mei Xin started feeling hot and went to sleep.

Tao Hua met Ma Chao right after she went outside.

"General Ma" Tao Hua said in greeting.

"Lady…"

"Please, just Tao Hua. I never knew anything until know."

Ma Chao smiled and asked "Where's your lady?"

"In her bedchambers, General Ma."

"Thank you."

Tao Hua stepped in front of Ma Chao.

"My lady requires privacy and she doesn't want anybody entering her chambers right now." Tao Hua said sternly, trying to glare at Ma Chao.

"Tao Hua, what is happening?"

"I will repeat this one last time, General Ma. My lady requires privacy and she does not want any disturbance in her chambers."

Ma Chao looked at Tao Hua and blinked several times.

"May I visit her later?"

"Depends if she wills it."

Seeing a lost cause, Ma Chao decided to visit his betrothed at night.

**Nighttime…**

Ma Chao secretly entered Mei Xin's chambers. He spent some time slowly admiring the handicraft and finally arrived at her bedside.

"No, mother…"

The voice was Mei Xin's.

"Father, don't!"

Mei Xin turned and Ma Chao was able to see her crying and agitated face.

"Mother, don't leave. I promise I'll be a good girl. Mengda?"

Ma Chao turned on high alert when he heard his given name.

"Please, don't leave me too. Not like mother."

Tears started falling. Ma Chao reached a hand towards Mei Xin, wanting to wipe the tears off her face.

As soon as his hand made contact with her face, Mei Xin calmed down and…smiled. Ma Chao then felt another hand touch his. He saw, in the dark, Mei Xin's hand laying on his. Ma Chao felt a tugging motion as well.

'She's asleep…right?' Ma Chao wondered.

"Mengda…"

Mei Xin peacefully went off to sleep and Ma Chao decided to stay beside her side, as to not to wake her.

**YER THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN :D HIGH FIVES FOR ME! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**p.s. I heard that Dynasty Warriors 7 is coming out. THREE HOOTS FOR DYNASTY WARRIORS (and the hot bishies from there LOL)**


	11. A Staring Game

**YER I'm back~…ish xD**

Ma Chao felt a soft breathing near him. He opened his eyes and saw Mei Xin sleeping and in bliss.

'She looks so…peaceful' Ma Chao said.

He looked more closely and in a few seconds, his face was only a centimeter away. Just then, Mei Xin opened her eyes and drew away.

"Oh! Mei Xin, I'm sorry…"

Was it his imagination or did Ma Chao see Mei Xin blush?

"Besides, why are you in my bed? Don't tell me…"

Mei Xin looked away. Her cheeks were burning, not from a fever but something else…

Ma Chao just chuckled and shook his head. To avoid embarrassing Mei Xin, he only said "The servants needed all night to clean my chambers. Since we were going to be _together_ I thought I would start getting used to sleeping with you."

Ma Chao's plan for not embarrassing Mei Xin backfired and Mei Xin heated up even more.

"How's your fever?"

Mei Xin still avoided his eye and said "I didn't have one."

Seeing no victory, Ma Chao climbed out of the bed.

"Let us go, my lady." Ma Chao said and extended his hand to her.

Mei Xin slowly extended her hand but memories flashed through her mind, making her take her hand back.

"Tao Hua!" Mei Xin exclaimed and quickly got up, only to fall right back down. Ma Chao was able to catch her before Mei Xin made contact with the floor.

"Don't touch me!" Mei Xin cried. She cringed back to the corner of the bed and looked at Ma Chao with fear.

"Love, what's wrong?" Ma Chao looked at her with concern.

Mei Xin bit her lip and seemed to snap out of her trance. She shook her head. Ma Chao plopped down on the bed next to her.

"Mei Xin, would you like to play a game with me? It's good for our relationship." Ma Chao placed his hand on top of hers. He felt Mei Xin shiver but didn't reject his hand.

"What game?" Her eyes still avoided Ma Chao's.

"It's called a staring game. Whoever can stare at the other longer will be the winner."

Mei Xin thought about it and obliged.

Mei Xin looked into Ma Chao's eye and vice versa.

'I can see so many things…' Mei Xin thought…

Mei Xin unconsciously said "You caused the deaths…of many close to you. Your family dead with your greed to kill Cao Cao. You…you had a concubine and a son but they were lost as well. You like me…only to forget…them…Lady Dong…and Qiu…"

Ma Chao looked at her in awe. Nobody knew anything about that. He looked away and thought.

"All you men…j-just when I thought that you were true…"

Ma Chao looked back to Mei Xin to see her in tears.

"I won't trust anyone, never…" and with that, she sprinted out of the room.

Ma Chao sat still and wondered "What have I done?"

**Ok...I'm not sure if this is a cliffhanger but...eheheeh ^^ *runs away just in case it is...but flies right back* PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW~**


	12. Until Now

Mei Xin ran until she rested upon a pillar. She fell to her knees. Nothing had hurt her more than what she saw. Ever since her mother's death, Mei Xin knew that men weren't the most reliable and trustworthy creatures of the world. She had trained herself to be bold, independent, and self-reliant. Mei Xin would never fall into a man's trap like her mother had. She just wanted to live her life to fullest.

She thought that the man who had approached her in the cherry blossom field was frank and straightforward enough. "One shouldn't trust appearances and first impressions" was what Zhuge Liang taught her. Mei Xin kept that in mind until she met Ma Chao. She was entranced by him. Before Mei Xin met Ma Chao, she believed "love at first sight" was a myth.

Zhuge Liang's teachings have done her wrong this time. While she was younger, her mentor had taught her a special technique of seeing peoples' past. It was one of his ways to evaluate a general's loyalty to Shu. That was how he was able to see through Wei Yan's eventual treachery. She saw through many people and even saw her father and Zhao Yun. Mei Xin was able to use this technique well and it served her well…until now.

"Mei Xin, what are you doing here?"

Mei Xin turned around to see her mentor's wife and her father's third wife.

"What happened? Your eyes are swollen!" Sun Shang Xiang exclaimed.

Yue Ying sighed. Yue Ying had watched over Mei Xin's life. She remembered helping Mei Xin's mother give birth to the now grown up girl. Yue Ying then saw the change of Yue Ying from her mother's death to now. Not once had Yue Ying seen her as sad as now.

Yue Ying didn't tell Mei Xin that when Liu Bei was interrogated, Liu Shan's biological mother had already died. He was actually being questioned by only a loyal handmaiden of Lady Gan. If Mei Xin ever found out, she would believe that not only men could easily break promises, they could be easily swayed. Yue Ying was ever so relieved when she found that Mei Xin developed a special attraction to the veteran general…

Mei Xin averted all of their eyes.

"Please excuse me. Thank you for your concern, Lady Sun. Lady Huang."

Mei Xin sped away, leaving the two ladies in confusion.

"This is bad. She just called me by my maiden last name." Sun Shang Xiang said.

"Let us go. Leave her in peace. She will be fine and get over this…like always." Yue Ying added. Sun Shang Xiang glanced back to Mei Xin's direction before leaving with Yue Ying.

Mei Xin wanted to be alone. She finally went to the stables to visit a dear friend of hers.

**Meanwhile…**

Ma Chao was tired and devastated. He had wanted to rid himself of past memories…

Lady Dong was his "beloved" concubine who had gave birth to a son, Qiu. Ma Chao later found out that Qiu was not his blood-related son and Lady Dong had an affair with another man. He desperately tried to forget this betrayal and lived on with life. Lady Dong eventually fled with Qiu to elope with her lover.

Until he met Mei Xin, Ma Chao had no plan of getting married or getting another concubine. He was touring around the royal grounds to see if any had changed when he was summoned by his Lord Liu Bei. Nostalgia hit him when Ma Chao saw the exact same replica of Lady Dong admiring the cherry blossoms.

Ma Chao decided that he would vent his built up stress riding. He went to the stables…

**At the stables…**

Mei Xin tied up her hair and wore her riding clothes instead of the usual gown. She was used to the heavy accessories and gowns and needed time to adjust to the light clothes.

She entered the stables and saw her mare, Black Sun. It was a three year old pure black mare. Only the legs had a slight tinge of white ringed around the hooves. Unable to yield for others, Black Sun became calm and submissive at the touch of the young girl.

"How are you, my beloved friend? I have so much to tell you."

Ma Chao entered the stables silently to see his betrothed touching foreheads with a beautiful black mare. He saw her smile at the mare before leading it outside. He too took his horse, a stallion named Silver Champion, outside and decided to apologize.

Mei Xin slowed Black Sun and stopped upon a tree and water hole. She dismounted and let Black Sun drink water. It was her secret place that no normal person would enter. Mei Xin sat against the tree and let down her hair. She planned to only close her eyes out of tire but eventually drifted off to sleep. Black Sun saw her mistress asleep against the tree and knelt down to go to sleep as well.

Ma Chao had followed Mei Xin. Silver Champion trotted to Mei Xin's secret place and stopped at pull of reigns. Ma Chao dismounted to see his betrothed and her horse resting peacefully against the tree.

Black Sun noticed the noise of ruffling leaves and woke up to see an unknown man and a stallion. She neighed at the intruder and stood up.

"Whoa! Shhhh!" Ma Chao said as quietly as possible.

Black Sun calmed down but kept her eyes on Ma Chao in any case that he made a sudden move. Ma Chao walked slowly to the other side of the tree and sat down like Mei Xin.

Ma Chao thought that Mei Xin was asleep and started confessing his "sins". "You were right. I did desire you just because you bore a perfect resemblance to my late concubine. I fell in love with her a little too deeply and she didn't share my passion. She eventually gave birth to a son who I thought was mine. About a few months later, she told me that the child wasn't mine and was another man's. I was devastated when she eloped. At her death, I tried to forget. But then…I encountered you."

Ma Chao stopped for a few seconds before continuing. "Soon after, I fell in love with _you_. You, Liu Mei Xin, were the one that took my heart, kept it, and refused to give it back. It wasn't my concubine that I saw in you anymore. Your strengths and weaknesses take me in and attract me to you. Yet, your resemblance to my former lover compels me to reject you. Why do you torture me so?"

"Well, is it entirely my fault for you to think this way?" a feminine voice rang out.

Ma Chao froze and felt a small hand on top of his hand. He smiled.

**Yerrrp…this chapter, was cheesy yet…I thought it was kinda cute. Still cheesy though lol. I have a feeling that the next chapter will be the last…maybe not…Please review~**


	13. Mistake After Mistake

"Well, is it entirely my fault for you to think this way?" a feminine voice rang out.

Ma Chao froze and felt a small hand on top of his hand. He smiled.

Mei Xin had awoken due to the noise caused by Black Sun but chose to let her eyes remain closed. She heard _everything_ that Ma Chao confessed. Mei Xin removed her hand from his.

"You might as well blame my parents for making me born with this appearance." Mei Xin secretly smirked to herself.

"Hah! I could also thank them for boring such a beautiful yet hard-headed child. I wonder what would have happened if your father had not did anything to your mother." Ma Chao added. A few more silent moments passed before anybody spoke.

"Since I told explained what happened, it's about time that you explain your reasons." Ma Chao said.

"Well, I never asked you to explain anything. What does that make me?" Mei Xin retorted.

"I could say that our marriage would be in stake if I hadn't explained anything. I don't really desire our relationship to be broken at all."

Mei Xin looked toward the setting sun. "What explanation do you desire from me, Mengda?"

Ma Chao thought for a moment. "Why did you retract your hand from mine's when I tried to help you from your bed?"

A long time passed, Ma Chao thought that Mei Xin had fallen asleep again until he heard her voice again.

"It all started when I was thirteen…" Mei Xin hesitantly started. It took her courage to tell her story. This time, Ma Chao placed his hand on top of her hand.

"It's alright. You don't have to-"

Mei Xin intertwined her fingers with his. Mei Xin sighed before continuing.

"When I was thirteen years old, I was betrothed to a Duke. He was about twenty years older than me, give and take a few. A month before our wedding, he suddenly burst into my chambers, drunk."

Mei Xin stopped again, catching her breath and making sure that she still held Ma Chao's hand.

"He took my hand and started harassing me…sexually."

Ma Chao was silent as he listened to Mei Xin's story. Mei Xin bit her lip.

"Where is he now?" was all Ma Chao asked.

"In his grave. I killed him before he could do any more…but I remain…scarred." Mei Xin answered, forcing the last word out of her mouth. "Thank the heavens for giving me the strength. However, no normal woman can forget such an experience."

"How do you feel now? In my hands?" Ma Chao was curious.

Mei Xin couldn't deny the warm feeling in her chest now. "I could say that…I feel safe. The scar remains though." Mei Xin felt her hand be tightened by that same warm feeling. She could get used to it.

"Mei Xin, would you be kind to do me a favor? I would find it beneficial to our relationship."

Mei Xin rolled her eyes. "Again? Remember what happened just this morning? I don't feel like enduring a pain like that again."

Ma Chao answered, "Trust me on this." Mei Xin sighed. Maybe she could give him one more chance. She tightened her grip on Ma Chao's hand. Ma Chao felt the consent.

"Just close your eyes."

Mei Xin hesitated but eventually closed them. She felt her hand separated form Ma Chao's and rested on her lap. Mei Xin waited a few seconds before she felt a hand on her cheek. She shivered and felt the hand brush a strand of hair from her lips. Mei Xin started to feel scared until she reminded herself that it was Ma Chao touching her, not a lecherous man. Mei Xin's breaths started becoming labored.

"Calm down, you know I wouldn't hurt you." Ma Chao said, troubled at what he saw.

Mei Xin calmed down only a little. She then felt lips on her…soft and caring like the man Ma Chao was. Mei Xin returned the passion. She heard wood crack. Mei Xin opened her eyes and pushed Ma Chao away. An arrow passed shot by between them, landing on the floor. Ma Chao and Mei Xin were stunned by the sudden attack. Ma Chao took the arrow from the ground and looked at Mei Xin.

Mei Xin nodded and both mounted their horses, riding as quickly as possible back to Liu Bei.

**At Liu Bei's**

"Lord Liu Bei, an assassin had just tried to assassinate Lady Mei Xin and me. I believe that this comes from the recent rebellion that has risen in the Northwest." Ma Chao said.

Mei Xin had heard of the rumors but didn't truly believe that there was really a rebellion. Then again, peace can only last for so long…

"Lord Father, terror has struck through the Luoyang and Chang'an. The peoples' villages have been destroyed and burned to the ground. It is only about time that they come to Chengdu," Mei Xin said, looking at the map in front of her.

"Lord Liu Bei, it is about time that you took the reins in power again. The rebels are led by a man named…Ng Yin Jia. They are known as the Jia rebels." Zhuge Liang said.

Jiang Wei snorted. "Home rebels? I suppose they're thinking that they're fighting for their home. Our lord has already united China. I bet they're just thugs who thrive on evil throughout the land."

"No. I believe that their purpose is higher than that."

All eyes turned on Mei Xin.

"The Jia rebels are not content with Lord Father's rule. They value virtue as well. However, Father has also evoked the stroke of equality across the land. In this world, there is no such thing as equality in the land. One earns what they deserve, not through relations or money. Too much time has passed since the rumors have started. They will not yield by persuasion now that they have the momentum."

Zhuge Liang nodded.

"This is a possibility. Your derivation skills have improved, Mei Xin."

Mei Xin bowed slightly to her mentor.

Liu Bei finally spoke. "Generals Zhao Yun, Ma Chao, Guan Ping, Ma Dai, and Liu Shan are to be posted in the Chang'an area. Zhuge Liang and my third daughter will take command of the armies there. Generals Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Guan Suo, and Jiang Wei will be deployed to Luoyang. I, myself will take control of the army. Meeting dismissed."

Everybody in the war council was dismissed from the meeting room. Mei Xin proceeded to take her bag of belongings that she had packed long before. She was ready for anything.

She happened to pass by the lily garden when Mei Xin saw her niece, Tao Hua. Tao Hua was near a familiar boy…What was his name? Ma Shing? Ma Ling? Ahh, it was Xie! Mei Xin saw Tao Hua and Ma Xie, Ma Chao's nephew, conversing. Ma Xie handed a bouquet of lilies to Tao Hua. Tao Hua gladly accepted the flowers and blushed. Mei Xin giggled to herself before returning to her bed chambers.

In her chambers, Mei Xin was surprised to encounter Ma Chao sitting on her bedside.

"Mengda, what-"

Before Mei Xin could finish, Ma Chao stood up and held Mei Xin's face with his hands. Mei Xin struggled to wry his hands away. She remembered this sort of abuse. Mei Xin didn't want it to happen again. Ma Chao crashed his lips to hers possessively. Mei Xin could taste the liquor. After a minute long struggle, Mei Xin took his hands away and slapped Ma Chao. Mei Xin took her sword that rested in a table in the middle of the room and pointed an edge towards Ma Chao.

"Don't make me kill you like I once did!"

Ma Chao's eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground. Before he turned unconscious, Ma Chao muttered five words that were destructive to Mei Xin.

"Lady Dong, I miss you."

Mei Xin was on the brink of crying again. In the worst of times, Ma Chao had uttered words of yearn for a former lover who did not love him back. She took an ornate bag from her sleeve. From the bag, Mei Xin took out a very important bracelet.

**The next morning…**

Ma Chao woke up in bed with a serious hangover. He rubbed his eyes to see himself in Mei Xin's bed chambers. He turned over, expecting to see Mei Xin. All he saw was emptiness.

'Mei Xin might be at sparring practice…' Ma Chao tried to reassure himself. However, Ma Chao could not deny the uneasy feeling he felt. Why would he be in Mei Xin's room in the first place?

Ma Chao saw a note on the table. As he reached to grab it, Ma Chao felt a light, feathery feeling to his wrist. Ma Chao saw a rusty silver bracelet that had the characters "flower" and "passion" craved onto it. Ma Chao was confused but took the note from the table.

The note said:

_General Ma Chao,_

_I leave for Chang'an early. Whether our marriage will be held in time or at all is your choice. I have no say any more. I have left you a priceless bracelet with much value to my heart. In Chengdu, you may return the bracelet or keep it until our wedding. I understand if you choose to return the bracelet._

_-Lady Liu Mei Xin_

'This bracelet? What does she mean when she understands if I return it?' Ma Chao wondered what was happening. The army had planned to leave in tomorrow. What did Mei Xin mean when she had no say in their marriage anymore?

**Please review~ :)**


	14. A Flower's Passion

Ma Chao stepped out of the chambers to be met by Liu Bei with Sun Shang Xiang by his side.

"Ah, General Ma! I see that you're befriending my daughter quite well. Is she still sleeping?" Liu Bei joyfully said.

"My Lord…Lady Mei Xin has traveled to Chang'an earlier than planned." Ma Chao handed the note to Liu Bei. Liu Bei widened his eyes and took Ma Chao's wrist to see the bracelet. Sun Shang Xiang eyed Ma Chao.

"I don't know if I should rant in fury or cry in joy." Liu Bei muttered for Ma Chao to hear.

"My Lord…I do not understand what you mean." Ma Chao didn't remember anything that happened last night. He only remembered that he was drinking…a lot after hearing that the man Ma Chao was going to face the man who made his former concubine elope. Ng Yin Jia…how he hated that name.

"I don't care. This bracelet is probably the last remaining possession that Mei Xin has of her mother. I gave it to her mother in memory of Mei Xin's birth. For her to give it up is like seeing her give up on her life." Liu Bei shuddered at the thought. "Hurry to Chang'an and seek my daughter. She should have set up camp by now. The other generals will follow soon." Liu Bei patted Ma Chao's shoulder. "You have either done a fine job or a horrible job at charming my daughter. I prefer the first choice."

"Before Mei Xin left, she took some of my best trained handmaidens. I think she went to Chang'an with them." Sun Shang Xiang said.

Ma Chao nodded. Before Ma Chao left, Liu Bei said to him: "May a flower's passion guide you with love and haste."

**In Chang'an**

Mei Xin set Sun Shang Xiang's handmaidens outside her room of the palace. She set specific instructions for them.

"When a man by the name of Ma Chao comes, tell him that I do not wish to speak to anybody except Zhuge Liang. If he plans to give back a bracelet, accept it and give it back to me. Any form of resistance and you may draw your swords." The handmaidens nodded.

Just then, a man yelled out "MEI XIN!"

Mei Xin recognized the voice and chose to avoid it. She quickly entered her room before Ma Chao could reach her. A handmaiden stepped in front of Ma Chao as soon as he reached in front of Mei Xin's room.

"For what services do you need from Lady Liu?" a handmaiden asked.

"I request her presence." Ma Chao said, trying to see past the silk cover of the door.

"General, your name?" the handmaiden asked.

"Surname Ma." Ma Chao responded.

"Lady Liu does not wish to speak to anybody except Master Zhuge Liang," the handmaiden seriously said.

"Then I will stay here until I see her."

Just then, the doors burst open. Mei Xin was standing in place, her eyes swollen and her cheeks red.

"Now you see me. Does that satisfy you? Stop paining me further than you already have!" Mei Xin cried out before slamming the doors shut again.

Mei Xin had no intention of having a glimpse of Ma Chao before the battle ended. Their marriage date was in two weeks. Everything was prepared. Only the ritual itself was needed to be complete.

Mei Xin shouldn't have left early and gotten mad at Ma Chao. No, she had a pride. But…what was a pride worth in a woman's world? Mei Xin didn't know what to do. She could only wait until after the war…or sooner.

The army, including Yue Ying, and the war council arrived a few days later. The council met together for strategies. Ma Chao hoped to see Mei Xin but saddened when her presence wasn't there.

Zhuge Liang explained the battle strategies. "General Zhao will lead a unit to hold a surprise attack in the cliffs. I predict two enemy units will travel across the valley so that they can infiltrate our main camp. General Guan needs to defend our supply base with 2,000 troops. General Ma Dai and General Huang Yue Ying will be the assault army for our forces. Ma Dai must capture the western central base while Ma Chao must capture the eastern central base. Those two bases are what turn the waves of battle to our advantage. General Ma Chao will guard the Northern gate in case reinforcements arrive. Lord Liu Shan will guard the Main Camp."

"Where is Lady Liu?" one of the battle's war strategists asked.

"Where Lady Liu is of no concern to you. I have discussed these battle strategies with her last night and we have come to this conclusion. It is best if you concentrate on the battle ahead of us instead." Zhuge Liang responded before heading out to prepare for battle. He encountered Ma Chao.

"General Ma, Lady Liu has told me to relay you a message. She says that if you call her by her style name, Lady Liu will meet you by your beck and call." Zhuge Liang said to Ma Chao.

"What is her style name then?" Ma Chao asked, desperate to see her again.

"That is for you to find out, General Ma." Zhuge Liang bowed and was ready to leave until Ma Chao asked another question.

"Did she leave a hint?"

Zhuge Liang smiled. Mei Xin had specifically asked Zhuge Liang to tell him the hint only if asked.

"Lady Liu said 'May a flower's passion guide you with love and haste'."

With this, Zhuge Liang left. Ma Chao remembered hearing Liu Bei repeat the words before he left. No matter. He should concentrate on the battle ahead of him.

**At the Northern Gate…**

Zhuge Liang had predicted correct. The Jia rebels have sent reinforcements to the Northern Gate. However, the reinforcements were many and trained well. Ma Chao struggled. A soldier was about to slash Ma Chao in his back.

Ma Chao heard the footsteps and turned around to counterattack when he saw the soldier stiffen. The soldier's eyes were widened and indicated death had rested upon him. The soldier fell face first and showed an arrow sticking out from his back. The feathers of the arrow wear painted green and black. Ma Chao looked up to see female archers on top of the gate with a familiar woman in the middle.

Mei Xin had not wanted to participate in this battle personally. She had planned to stay with the strategists in the main camp. Mei Xin changed her mind when a messenger arrived with news of a massive army arriving in the Northern gate as reinforcements. One unit was not enough to take out a massive army like this. Mei Xin would not let Ma Chao die, no matter how much his words during his drunken stupor hurt her.

She shot all soldiers tried to slay Ma Chao in his back. Ma Chao's back was safe. He trusted Mei Xin would keep him safe. Having her bracelet was like having Mei Xin by his side. Mei Xin smiled. No matter what, even if their marriage could last or not, Mei Xin would keep Ma Chao safe from harm.

"Lady Liu!"

Mei Xin turned around to be met with metal piercing her stomach. A soldier had slashed her across her waist. The soldier was quickly shot down by one of the female archers. However, Mei Xin received a physical injury that made her have a burning sensation. Mei Xin fell to her knees.

'Is this the end?' Mei Xin's mind eye saw through many memories. Death was nearing her, almost claiming her until…

'No. I will not die here. I will die protecting Mengda, not by my own foolishness.' Mei Xin wrapped a cloth around the injury and stood up again. Her arms held more strength than her waist.

"My lady!" the archers cried out, concerned over their leader's welfare.

"Continue shooting your arrows! Show these rebels that Shu has fearsome women along with men!" Mei Xin increased their morale and she traveled down the ladders. Her archery would not help Ma Chao with her paining waist. Going into the battlefield was attempting suicide with her injury. Mei Xin didn't care.

Ma Chao felt a flower rest on his arm. He looked to see a cherry blossom. Ma Chao then felt a presence behind his back and smiled to himself. He would win this battle with the support of a loved one.

The couple was able to defeat the reinforcements and the general that led them. The soldiers that survived fled to safety.

"One should be more self-aware of their back, Mengda."

"It's alright. I have you…Hua Qing."

Mei Xin smiled. "I won't always be next to you. One day is enough for now. Then we'll see."

"You'll not uphold your promise?"

"I am next to you, am I not?"

Mei Xin turned around to hug Ma Chao in an awkward back hug. This way, Mei Xin didn't have to look at Ma Chao directly when she said her words. She didn't have to notice the expressions on his face either.

"A drunken man's words are a sober man's thoughts. You miss Lady Dong, don't you?"

Mei Xin had to face the harsh reality one day…the harsh reality that Ma Chao still wanted Lady Dong. Maybe even Ma Chao himself was blind to what he really wanted.

Ma Chao placed his hands on Mei Xin's. "One can die for a woman just as Lu Bu might have died for Diao Chan. I used to think that I could die for such a woman. If dying would help, I would be willing. Lady Dong would've been happy if I had. I realized a few moments ago that I will not die for you."

"Why is that?"

Ma Chao turned around, still holding Mei Xin's hand. "I want to live to see you as mine. I want to live to see you round with my child. I want to live to see you grow old with me. I want to live to see you with our grandchildren." Ma Chao kissed her forehead. "Lady Liu Mei Hua Qing Xin, daughter of Liu Bei, descendant of the Royal Family, Beauty of Shu, and my one and only, will you pledge your faith, loyalty, and love to me in marriage and with marriage, in life?"

Mei Xin smiled. "You already know the answer."

The Jia rebellion was quelled before it could reach all throughout China. Ng Yin Jia, at the request of Mei Xin, was brought before Ma Chao. Ma Chao killed him and along with him, the memories relating to him and Lady Dong. Ma Chao had a greater future to look at. No man was physically immortal. However, every man was immortal to one person's heart. For Ma Chao…Well, he didn't mind death. In death, you can find release for sins and burdens. It's just that he would choose to live with his wife from now on.

Mei Xin's fury that night subsided. Mei Xin knew that there were always possibilities that Ma Chao might take in more than one wife or several concubines. She was content bearing his legitimate children. All this made Mei Xin forget why she was to be married to him.

Mei Xin kneeled before her mother's grave. "Mother, I'm getting married tomorrow. Please bless this marriage with your guardian spirit. Don't worry; I understand why you told me not to be infuriated with Father with your last breath. You loved him like I love Mengda." She bowed twice before leaving.

'Even though losing my innocence is supposed to purify me of this curse, I feel as if I have already given everything to him. Trust is indeed a dangerous gamble. Mother, I'm willing to take part in this gamble. Tomorrow is the day I become a true woman of virtue and loyalty like you have. I am ready.'

**The next night…**

A maid led the bride inside. Ma Chao was kneeling on a cushion before Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang as they were the parents of the bride. Though Mei Xin's head was traditionally covered with a red cloth, Ma Chao was able to catch a glimpse of Mei Xin's smiling full, red lips.

The ritual was performed, making them legally husband and wife. The banquet took place for several hours. The men tried to convince Ma Chao to drink wine. He would not for he wanted to be sober when he saw his wife's face for the first time in twenty-four hours.

"The groom shall now enter the bridal room!"

All the men patted Ma Chao in the back and chuckled.

In just a few minutes, Ma Chao was inside the room. Mei Xin sat on the bed. Ma Chao slowly walked to the bed and sat beside Mei Xin.

"Hua Qing."

Mei Xin turned her head toward Ma Chao. Tension built as Ma Chao removed the red cloth covering Mei Xin's face.

"Mengda…you're too slow."

"Someone's in a hurry."

"You're gonna get punished later for this."

Ma Chao chuckled. "I look forward to that."

**Is this the last chapter you ask? NO. There's still another chapter. That chapter will be the last. This chapter has over 2,000 words…that's the longest chapter that I have ever written.**

**I also have a question: Would you like me to continue this story with a sequel? It might probably gonna be up to fifteen chapters again, give or take a few. The story would cover some problems between the couple's marriage until their deaths (?). I'm not sure. Anyway, Please review with your answer or a comment about the chappie!~ Stay tuned for the next and final chapter…(ME SO SAD TT^TT)**


	15. The Time

**WOOT THE FINAL CHAPTER ;D Thanks to everyone who story-alerted and favorite this story in this period of time! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I'm pretty sure there will be a sequel to this story following the couple again during their marriage…maybe I'll make a companion story following an OC and maybe Zhao Yun…Maybe I could make a fic based on DW7. Who knows? :). Enjoy!**

**For some reason, I love this fanfic to the bottom of my heart. It isn't even my first or even most popular fic. However, it will always be somewhere in my heart. Even with a somewhat lack of reviews, this will be most valuable fic to me. I'm sad to see it end but I will be sure to include a sequel. I'll continue this story no matter what. With any sort of concrits or lack of whatsoever, this story will continue whether you like it or not, ;D**

"Daddy! Daddy!"

A child ran back and forth, trying to look for a special person.

"Ma Cheng! Come back!" a handmaiden called out. Ma Cheng continued running, looking for his father. He suddenly ran into a woman.

"Ma Cheng, what did I say about looking for your father?" the woman asked.

"But Mommy, Daddy promised to teach me how to hold a spear." Ma Cheng was having one of those little kid tantrums.

Mei Xin sighed. Ma Chao seriously spoiled Ma Cheng. Ma Cheng had respect for his mother but not the same adoration he had for his father. Five years had passed since their marriage. Mei Xin first gave birth to Ma Cheng on the year of their marriage. She then gave birth to another son the year after, affectionately naming him Ma Jun. Two years after the birth of Ma Jun, Mei Xin finally gave birth to a daughter named Ma Meng Xiang.

"Cheng, would you like me to teach you until he comes back?" Ma Cheng thought…and nodded eagerly.

The handmaiden handed Mei Xin a miniature spear fit for Ma Cheng's size.

"Both legs must be firm and stable. As soon as you topple from the ground, you are dead, understand? Choose a leg to put in the front for charging while the other must be the support. Hands are firm. One front as force while other is support. Got it?" Mei Xin looked at his legs.

"Mommy…I think I know how to hold it now. Can I duel you?" Ma Cheng's eyes shone with brightness. Mei Xin sighed again.

"Bring me my swords."

Soon, Mei Xin stood across from Ma Cheng. Ma Cheng started first. He charged forth. Mei Xin was able to trap the spear between her twin swords and easily slid the spear out of Ma Cheng's hands.

"Cheng, what did I say about firm hands? Manipulate your spear to surprise the enemy. Uncle Zhao would know more. You can wait for your father or consult Uncle Zhao."

Ma Cheng pouted. "I want you to teach me!"

As much as Mei Xin swooned to hear those words, she had other things to tend to. Just then, Ma Chao entered. A few seconds later, Ma Jun came running in and ran into Ma Chao.

"Ah, there you two are. Practice fighting with Ma Cheng, I need to go to-"

Ma Chao interrupted, "Well, why don't you join in? It's a great exercise!" The boys of the family were starting to look mischievous. Mei Xin began to feel suspicious and she raised her brows. They just smiled widely. Mei Xin laughed to herself.

"I'll watch." Mei Xin said.

"My lady," another handmaiden called out. She walked in, hand-in-hand with Mei Xin's only daughter, Ma Meng Xiang. Meng Xiang translated into "dreams" as Ma Chao and Mei Xin affectionately called. The brothers doted on the little girl. Mei Xin picked up Meng Xiang and laid her on her lap. The girl quickly fell asleep against her mother's chest. The handmaiden walked outside.

A few hours past as Mei Xin watched her sons and husband spar with each other.

Suddenly, Ma Chao said, "Cheng, Jun, take your sister to her room. I must take some time to rest. We can continue this tomorrow." The boys nodded eagerly and carefully took their little sister from their mother's lap.

"Come Hua Qing."

Mei Xin stood up and took Ma Chao's arm.

"Mengda, where are we going?"

Ma Chao only winked and pushed his finger to her lips.

"Patience is a virtue."

Mei Xin rolled her eyes. She reached up and pulled a hair ornament out of her hair. Mei Xin's hair fell fluidly from its restraints.

"I hear that Zilong is getting married soon," Mei Xin said, releasing her hand on Ma Chao's arm. She ran a hand through her hair.

"Since when have you two gotten on a given name basis?" Ma Chao eyed his wife.

"Since I got married to you." Mei Xin smirked. The couple arrived at a garden and Mei Xin sat down on a bench.

Ma Chao lifted a few strands of Mei Xin's waist-long hair.

"I see that I don't pleasure you enough, seeing that you tease me with your closeness with other men." Ma Chao teased.

"If that's so, I wouldn't even be here right now," Mei Xin playfully said.

"Tch, tch, tch, it seems like I need to teach my wife some obedience." Ma Chao took Mei Xin by the arm, lifted her up, and pinned her against a tree.

Mei Xin smirked. Marriage had probably dulled her sense of awareness. Not that she was complaining though.

"Ooh, I'm so _scared_." Mei Xin said in mock sarcasm.

"I'll show you tonight-"

"Mengda, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Mei Xin glared at Ma Chao.

Ma Chao widened his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. If you have complaints, blame yourself." Mei Xin pouted.

"Another?"

Mei Xin looked to the side. "Well, you were the one who said that you wanted another daughter and then-"

She was cut off by a hug.

"I accept full responsibility."

Mei Xin smiled widely. Just then, an overwhelming feeling came over her.

"Mengda, please. I'll be selfish for once so listen carefully."

She felt Ma Chao nod slowly.

"Promise me that you'll keep our children safe. I have a strong feeling that there's still a lot ahead of us. Cheng, Jun, Meng Xiang, and even the little life inside me need you more than ever."

Ma Chao held Mei Xin at arm's length and studied her carefully.

"Why are you talking like this?"

Mei Xin stared at the moon.

"I sense a strong wave coming. It's my job to protect our little ones until it ends…"

"There is no need for such a promise." Ma Chao said, shaking Mei Xin by her shoulders.

Mei Xin looked at Ma Chao straight into his eyes.

"Promise me."

Ma Chao nodded. "Let us rest; it's been a long day." Mei Xin said, leading Ma Chao to their bedchambers.

"_After that, I leave the rest up to you. My beloved Mengda, if fate does not allow me to finish my life at old age, I will die protecting our children. This wave… my weak soul cannot hold it. If fate expects me to embrace death from this wave, then so be it. Mengda, know that I lived loving you…and died loving you…"_

Zhuge Liang looked up at the sky. "It is near the _time_. Descendant of the Imperial family and madam of the Ma household, your _time_ is coming. Your _time_ is arriving soon."

Yue Ying glanced at her husband. "So quickly? I thought-"

"Yes, it's earlier than we expected. I'm predicting that it was because of her happiness that she has now. The more she is happy, the earlier the _time_."

"But-"

"Let us hope for the best, my wife."

**TO BE CONTINUED…You guys are probably thinking WTF IS WITH THAT ENDING? WTF YOU USED TIME TOO MUCH! I know, I just said that this is my most precious fic, yada, yada BUT this was sorta a good way for the sequel to follow up…I THINK? **

**Anyway, after HOURS AND HOURS OF THINKING (lol, actually just a couple of minutes), I finally came up with my sequel name: **Promises: A Dangerous Challenge


End file.
